Your Love Is A Drug
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: After Lucifer gets shot, Chloe takes him home and insists he stay the night at least, to heal. Touched by her acts of kindness, he realizes that he might be getting more attached to her than he thought, and that's something that he wrestles with. One-shot, pre-Devil reveal.


Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

A/n: this is pre-Devil reveal.

"You know, this really isn't necessary, Detective," Lucifer tried to dissuade Chloe as she helped him to the elevator and they rode up to the penthouse. "It's only a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

"I know you like to handle things by yourself," Chloe told him. "But since you refused a trip to the hospital, someone has to stay with you to make sure you're all right. That someone will be me."

"Oh, but your daughter," Lucifer reminded her. "I wouldn't want the child to feel abandoned..."

"No, I explained what happened," Chloe told him. "And Trixie will be staying with Dan tonight. No worries." She was still shaky after the shooting. She hadn't been hit, but Lucifer had and there was something about seeing him wounded that freaked her out, since he was never hurt. Never bled. At least not in a way that meant he was at Death's door.

She began making soup and tea as Lucifer settled on the sofa.

"Everything all right in there?" He yelled. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm good," Chloe reassured him. "You're the wounded one. Don't move a muscle."

He had been preparing to get up, but when he heard that, he sank back down with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Chloe called. "What hurt?"

"Nothing hurt," Lucifer reassured her. "At least not much. You know how things can ache when you move."

"Okay," Chloe remarked, knowing she probably shouldn't push it, although every motherly muscle in her body was yelling at her to. "If you're sure!"

She brought him soup and tea, fluffed a pillow to put behind his back, and covered his lap with a blanket. "You seem all right for now," she said. "Eat and drink that to get your strength back. I'll be in the other room doing some paperwork but if you need me, just shout, okay?"

"All right, Detective," Lucifer replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chloe nodded. Then, out of habit, she kissed the top of his head, like she did with Trixie. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, a soft blush, coloring her cheeks as Lucifer looked at her in surprise. "I didn't mean to do that. Just a habit, you know...sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

They stayed in awkward silence for a moment, then she told him 'Goodbye' and scampered off to another room to do her paperwork before a stuttering Lucifer could assure her it was all right and he hadn't minded at all.

Left alone in silence, he gulped down his soup and tea, yelling in pain when he realized he hadn't waited long enough and it scalded his mouth and throat, something that brought Chloe running again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming to sit next to him and putting a stabilizing hand on his back. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lucifer told her. "I drank my tea too fast and it...it burned...never mind. You must think I'm a complete fool."

"No, you're not," Chloe assured him. "I don't think that. I promise." She paused. "How do you feel now? Do you need some ice water or something?"

"No, I'm...fine," Lucifer assured her. "Go back to your work. I'm sorry to keep taking you away from it."

"You don't have to be sorry," Chloe told him and gave him a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault you got shot. And...it's at times like this when you need someone with you. Someone who cares. Do you have a lot of people like that?"

Lucifer took a sip of tea and thought. No, he realized. He really didn't. There was Maze, of course. But that was different. He wasn't sure if she cared about him like this. And there was...well, he couldn't think of anyone else who came remotely close to what they had right here, and right now. "No..." he confessed. "I...I really don't."

"Well, in that case, I insist that you stay here at least for the night and if you're not feeling better in the morning, we'll go from there," she said. "I'll make up a bed for you. It's not good for you to sleep on the couch like this."

He opened his mouth to protest, but once again, she was off before he could get a word in. Why was she being so nice to him? Why did he deserve it when he'd been foolish enough to get himself shot? He had to put an end to this.

As Chloe came back to tell him that his bed was ready, she was dismayed to find him trying to stand up. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"It...it was very kind of you to invite me in like this, but I...I'm feeling much better," he told her. "I think I can go back to Lux now. I'll be fine, I promise." He knew that once he was away from her, the wound from the bullet would heal and it would be like nothing had ever happened. But that was _only_ if he got away from her, and as stubborn as she was being, it was unlikely that would happen unless he stood firm.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. "You weren't moving very well when we got here."

"I'm fine," Lucifer insisted. "All I need is a good night's sleep and I'll be with you bright and early tomorrow to work on our next case."

"I think you should take the next couple of days off," Chloe told him. "People don't just get shot and then bounce right back. There's a lot you have to deal with after."

"I'm different!" Lucifer promised. "I swear! Nothing, not a...flesh wound in the leg or the end of the world could stop me from being by your side." Then, his eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth before chuckling weakly. "I...I must be delirious or something, to speak in such a way."

Chloe smiled. "I think it's sweet. I like that I can depend on my partner." She held out her hand. "All right, if you insist on going home, I don't think I can stop you. But you have my phone number, don't you? If you need anything at all, even just to talk, you call me. Day or night, I don't care. I'll answer."

"Thank you," he told her as they walked out to her car so she could drive him back to Lux. "I won't forget about your kindness. I never do."

Chloe blushed. "You're welcome, Lucifer."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Maze asked as she met Lucifer and Chloe just inside the club doors, her eyes narrowed.

"I got shot in the line of duty, Mazikeen," Lucifer told her. "But I'll be fine. The Detective was kind enough to see me home."

"I offered to let him stay with me until he recovered but he wouldn't do it," Chloe said. "He wouldn't even go to the hospital."

"He'll be fine here," Maze assured her, a smug grin on her lips. "I promise."

"He's been through a lot," Chloe informed her. "Take good care of him, would you, please?"

"I will, Decker," Maze nodded. "Don't worry. This place has a very..._healing_ atmosphere."

Chloe looked doubtful but let him go, told him 'Goodbye', and reminded him to call her if he needed anything.

"I will," he assured her for the thousandth time. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"All right," Chloe nodded. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving the club.

"What happened?" Maze asked. "What sort of mess do I have to clean up?"

"No mess," Lucifer assured her, finally able to stand up straight once Chloe had gone. "Just got shot in the leg, that's all. But as you can see, I'm much better now." He made his way to the elevator and Maze followed. "You know," he said. "She wanted me to stay with her the whole night. Imagine what a disaster that would have been. I wouldn't have healed at all! Or at least it would have taken ages. She was very insistent. I was lucky to get away." He made a face and tried not to sound sappy as he spoke next. "She was aways wanting to bring me food and cover me with blankets and...ugh. It was all too much."

"Then it _was_ lucky," Maze rolled her eyes. She could tell that something was a little off about him but since he seemed like he was trying to be like his usual self, she didn't push it. "Some friends are waiting for you in the hot tub. Sounds like you could use the company after the day you had."

"I most certainly could," Lucifer nodded. "Bring us drinks, would you?"

"All right," Maze nodded.

But even as Lucifer sat in the hot tub, being stroked and cuddled by three adoring women, he realized that it didn't feel the same as when the detective had hugged him earlier. When she had squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He realized he liked that better. Damn.

He excused himself, got out of the hot tub, put on a robe, and did the only thing he could do now, it seemed: Call Chloe, which he did, when he was settled in his bed.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "I didn't leave you that long ago. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Lucifer replied. "I'm only calling because I want to hear your voice. Do you have time for a chat?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "I do."

He let her do most of the talking, and her voice made him feel that nice, warm, comfortable feeling again. If he were honest, it was more intoxicating than any drug he'd ever taken.

Then he got off the phone and felt something that he'd never felt with drugs. Regret, once she stopped talking and the good feeling went away. The feeling that he was dabbling in something dangerous, something he might regret if he let himself feel it too much.

"Damn," he muttered, then allowed himself a little smile, knowing that he would talk to her again tomorrow.

**The End**


End file.
